japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Mummified Hedgehog
The Mummified Hedgehog is a dark blue hedgehog that resides in the Pyramid of Robotnikhotep which he built that is located in Mobigypt. His grandson is Masonic, who protects the pyramid that the former had built. His personality, and appearance is very similar to that of Sonic the Hedgehog. However his real name is never mentioned or reveal in the series whatsoever. He also appears in the episode, "Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme". Background He was reveal to have build a very huge pyramid that he and his arch enemy would have their graves placed in when they pass on. However he built the pyramid with lots booby traps that only his grandson can stop. Personality He is very sweet, and kind to his grandson. However he enjoys building pyramids while his grandson enjoys making brick walls. Ironically his long catchphrase but shortened was passed down to Sonic. Just like his grandson and descendant, the mummy Hedgehog can also get impatient, but only when he battles his arch enemy. While tapping his foot he is unlike his descendant because he doesn't say his long catchphrase. Appearance He bears a striking resembles to Sonic. However he wears white bandages all over his body. He also doesn't cover his eyes, however he wears a Chaos Emerald around his neck. Abilities The Mummified Hedgehog wears a necklace with an emerald around his neck, which allows him to activate a blue shield that makes him immune to the powers of anyone wearing the Chaos Emerald of Immortality. He also made many traps inside a pyramid, and runs really fast. He is also shown to easily lift his enemy in the air and throw them. 'Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog' After having his tomb be activated. The mummified Hedgehog comes out and tells Robotnikhotep that he has been waiting 5,000 years to kick his butt. The Mummified Hedgehog spins, and jumps on Robotnikhotep's head. Robotnikhotep growls angrily as he tries to swat at the Mummified Hedgehog with both his hands, but the Mummified Hedgehog jumps away. The Mummified Hedgehog is now holding a red cape in both his hands. The mummy hedgehog says "here mummy, mummy, mummy" while moving the cape. Robotnikhotep charges at the red cape, but the Mummified Hedgehog pulls it away, and Robotnikhotep hits a wall. He gets his head stuck in it, and as the Mummified Hedgehog runs up to Sonic, Robotnikhotep pulls his head out. The Mummified Hedgehog walks up to Robotnikhotep. He grabs his mustache with both his hands and ties it together, then pulls it apart with his right hand. Robotnikhotep growls as this happens. He stares in shock, then the Mummified Hedgehog squeezes his nose with his right hand. The Mummified Hedgehog then picks Robotnikhotep up with both his hands and tosses him aside. Robotnikhotep growls as he flies through the air, and Robotnik, Scratch, and Grounder all stare in shock as he lands near them. Soon after he watches Robotnik take the emerald. The mummified hedgehog then sees his enemy and Robotnik speak to each other as he taps his foot impatiently by standing next to them. The mummy hedgehog then sees his enemy turn to dust. After his enemy is gone, the mummy hedgehog runs from Robotnik. The mummified hedgehog watches Sonic battle Robotnik. As Sonic has trouble battling his enemy, the Mummified Hedgehog runs up to Sonic, who scratches his head with his right hand. He lets Sonic borrow the emerald around his neck so he can defeat Dr. Robotnik. He tells him that the emerald gives you a blue energy shield to protect your self against Robotnik's immortality. After Robotnik was beaten, Sonic returned the emerald to the mummy hedgehog, and Sonic thanks him. The Mummified Hedgehog tells him it was he's pleasure, and went back in his coffin by closing the door. Quotes *(To Robotnikhotep) "I've been waiting... 5000 years for this!". *(To Robotnikhotep) "Yeah! And I'm gonna kick your mummified buttnik!". *(To Robotnikhotep) "Hey, mummy, mummy!". *(About Robotnikhotep) "Jeez, what a slow mo!". *(To Sonic) "Here, take this emerald! It will give you a blue energy shield to protect you against Robotnik's immortality!". *(To Sonic after he thanks him for helping out) "My pleasure!". Relationships 'Masonic' He ares about his grandson even telling him not to over work himself. 'Penelope' 'Sonic the Hedgehog' 'Miles "Tails" Prower' 'Robotnikhotep' 'Dr. Eggman' 'Scratch' 'Grounder' Knownable Relatives *'Masonic' (Grandson) *'Penelope' (Granddaughter in law) Trivia *He is shown to easily taunt his enemy like his descendant. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Kappei Yamaguchi *'English' : Jaleel White Gallery PyramidScheme_235.jpg|His coughing has been open!. PyramidScheme_237.jpg|The mummy has arrive! PyramidScheme_238.jpg|The mummy tells Robotnikhotep that he will defeat him PyramidScheme_243.jpg|The mummy fighting his arch enemy PyramidScheme_257.jpg|The mummy gives his emerald to Sonic. PyramidScheme_269.jpg|The mummy gets his emerald back from Sonic PyramidScheme 270.jpg|The mummy tells Sonic he was happy to give a helping hand PyramidScheme_271.jpg|The mummy's last appearance Category:Characters Category:Males